This disclosure relates generally to biological sample (i.e., tissue) collection devices and more particularly to a device for collection of tissue samples from live marine mammals and fishes.
Field biologists collect biological tissue samples (or “biopsy” samples) from marine mammals, marine and freshwater fishes, and sharks for a variety of purposes, for example; to study their physiology, reproductive status, health and morbidity, and to delimit spawning sites, stock boundaries, levels of gene flow, migration corridors and effective population size (among other things). It is preferable to collect tissue samples in-situ or, over-the-side of the vessel, as it minimizes stress to the animals that can be incurred by bringing these animals on-board the vessel to sample their biological tissues. For fishes and sharks, time out of water is a critical factor to minimize stress, injury and mortality. In other words, scientific sampling should not be a contributing factor to the morbidity of the subject; particularly if they are endangered species.
In situations where animals are brought on-board vessels; presently, there are no standardized sampling devices used to collect biopsy samples nor is there a recommended volume or mass of tissue to acquire. A common method for onboard sampling involves collecting samples using a sharp knife; a technique that can needlessly injure the animal (and the researcher). Note that certain shark species (e.g., blue shark Prionace glauca and Greenland shark Somniosus microcephalus) will pose challenges to any biopsy sampling device or instrument, particularly during mating season.
Current technologies and biopsy sampling devices and instruments for human and veterinary use are not reliable and effective at collecting the required volume/mass of tissue during sampling for many marine mammals, fishes and sharks. Failure to collect an adequate tissue sample on the first attempt requires additional attempts. Repetitive sampling of living tissue can needlessly injure the animals and lead to higher morbidity. Often, a ‘sample’ can be collected but it will contain insufficient amounts of tissue for the sample to be viable or it may contain non-target material (e.g., mucus, scales). Moreover, another common occurrence is when the animal subject has already been released but the researcher learns later that the sample is insufficient and therefore not useful, and the animal has been needlessly injured. For rarely encountered and/or endangered species, these wasted opportunities represent a tremendous sacrifice of information and resources. If the animal has not been released, then additional attempts to take a sample may be required; again needlessly subjecting the animal to prolonged stress, trauma, injury and potentially mortality.
Therefore there is a need for a minimally invasive biopsy sampling device that will circumvent needless injury to subjects, significantly eliminate or reduce repetitive sampling attempts and will maximize sampling opportunities and therefore the cost-benefit of these sampling programs.